monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princess3911
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Princess3911/Greek Mythology page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 22:13, November 5, 2015 (UTC) So Posideon the absent father...well, at least to Deuce. I have this fanfic in my mind where the ghouls go on their adventure and save the ocean with the power of friendship yadda yadda, and at the end party Deuce and Posea met. They realize they have little things in common, like tastes in food and the way their eyebrows are their give-aways. Posea makes a comment that Deuce resembles someone (her dad) when he has a beard on his face. Spectra becomes suspcious of the two. She steals a scale from Deuce and a banacle from Posea. She asks Ghoulia to run a test, under a false story, and the results confirm that Deuce and Posea are related by paternal DNA. She publishes this on her blog and expects a happy reunion. Ghoulia reads the story first and tells Cleo, who shows anger at Spectra's snooping but also curosity in her boyfriend's family history; also interest in claiming him as a demi-god to her father. Ghoulia also tells Lagoona about the discovery. lagoona tells Posea about her new brother and the two sea ghouls express shock but happiness. Posea goes to her brother with a big hug about the news, deuce hugs her back but icily excuses himself to go to his mother. Deuce asks his mother why she told him his father was a normie surfer she met in coffee shop. "That was who he was at the time. He has a power to be almost anything- limited to fish relavance." Medusa says. "You lied to me about my father." "For your own good, the man is a morosoph." medusa says. "I have a sister i didn't know existed." deuce says. "Congrats, but honey, you have thousands by that man. Gods are the oldest sluts of existence." "Posea is a mer-chick, why don't I have webbed hands or gils?" "His children take after their mothers because he's techincally a shapeshifter but skill that doesn't get passed down. Though you do have his jaw-line, matakia mou. (greek term of endearment meaning- my eyes, or my darling.)" "He was in Posea's life. Did you keep him out of mine?" deuce asks. "You say she's a sea nymph? Those were his favorite kind of treats, even if I hadn't threatened him he'd still prefer his water-babies over all others." "You kept him from me?" "Yes I did, because you are my only son. Posideon, and the other gods, like to play dangerous games with their children because they have so many to dispose of but you are my only... I had waited over 1,600 years to have a baby, I've been on the adoption list for over half my life and while I've done everything in this world at least twice being your mother was still my biggest honor." "Aww, really mom?" deuce asks. "It's also a grueling challenge because my sisters spoiled you horribly into soft-excuse of a man." "And you're back." deuce says with little irony. "You were the only boy in the family, i knew you were doomed but I still hoped..." medusa says remorsefully. "Okay, mom." "Atleast you plan to marry rich, and make me pretty cinnamon grandbabies. I swear I will turn one out of the nine into a doctor." "Mother, please stop." Later ideas: Posea& deuce bond by doing things he's seen his friends do with their sisters. Posea introduces her brother to their dad, and things go bad when Posiedon asks Deuce to go on a quest. Cleo becomes jealous of the new blood but questions whether sharing Deuce is worth getting him a better title. Posea has a dinner with Medusa, and learns scandalous stories about Medusa's on-and-off-again love affairs with her father. and this is what I share with you.